heroesdreamsrebirthfandomcom-20200214-history
Superboy
Superboy is a partial clone of Superman. Due to the nature of Kryptonian DNA many of Superboy's powers had to be simulated by engineering them from other sources: the real source of his amazing powers is a terrifically strong telekinesis ability. Rescued before he was grown to full adulthood and brainwashed, now he's looking to make a place and name for himself among the world's heroes. Background The Last Son of Krypton The Last Son of Krypton, Kal-El, was sent to Earth by his father, Jor-El, to escape the destruction of their home planet of Krypton. Krypton, orbiting the red star Rao, was home to an advanced culture of scientific achievement and wisdom. It was one of the brightest lights in the galaxy until it was destroyed in a chain reaction of explosions from the planet's core. And so the bright light was extinguished, but not before it cast off that last spark, which would grow to a torch, passing with Kal-El the legacy of Krypton. On Earth, having grown up as a Human, the Last Son of Krypton became a man -- the Man of Steel, the Man of Tomorrow -- Superman. Yet, the story of this a great hero is now an old one, heard many times and in many forms. Legacy of Hope and Fear Empowered by the golden rays of Earth's sun, Kal-El developed vast powers and abilities beyond those of mortal men. Superman made a great impact on his adopted homeworld, becoming a symbol of truth, justice, and freedom -- of hope and protection. To some, though, Superman would only ever represent a threat. One man with such power caused some to envy him, some to fear him, and some to hate him. In the United States of America, some who envied Superman's power were able to convince powerful members of the government that they should fear that power. Thus, the Cadmus project was funded. Cadmus conducted many genetic experiments to see what could be done to empower ordinary humans, yet none of the experiments yielded sufficient results -- until, that is, they found a new, quite unexpected backer. Hate Begets New Life This new backer was a man of no small means, nor little fame, nor meager power. He was a man perhaps known and loved by many -- and in turn envied, feared, and hated by others, still. He might have been a superman in his own right, but his flesh was mortal, his genes human. Whoever he was, the project as a whole was never to know it. His identity was kept carefully hidden, but two things are of importance: first, he hated Superman more than any other; second, he made possible the cloning of Superman. It's uncertain how exactly Cadmus obtained Superman's genetic material, but they did find a viable sample. Using technology provided by their backer, they managed to decode the Kryptonian genome -- not perfectly, but well enough to combine it with the backer's own genetic sample. In the flickering pulse of a technological womb, a new life was kindled. Born a Superman Experiment 13 was to be either a replacement or rival for Superman, depending on how certain other plans played out. As it was, neither option came to be -- for certain interior elements of Cadmus were not as cohesive as the project might have wished. Plans were leaked, locations were compromised, and Experiment 13 was freed from its cloning tank, effectively several years ahead of schedule. Roughly equivalent to the physical and psychological age of sixteen, he escaped into the night. Confused and lost, it was fortunate that he was found and taken in by Superman, who began to give the young clone instruction, a sense of purpose. Though born to be a Superman, when his life finally began to settle into a shape, the former Experiment 13 would call himself Kon-El -- Superboy. The Teen of Steel And so began a life of adventure and heroism. Kon-El hasn't always been a completely untarnished image, often brash or reckless, but he's shown that his heart is in the right place, and he's worked very hard at living up to Superman's legacy. Since becoming active as a hero, he has been a frequently active member of the group Young Justice, and he has been on many missions. (See '+hist Kon'.) Somewhat recently, he returned from a mysterious absence. It turned out he'd been assisting Superman with a surveying mission, and while away, he activated the beacon on an old life pod -- it had sensed a close match to a certain pattern of DNA, and so the Kryptonian life pod attached itself to Kon's ship. So it was that Kon met Krypto, formerly Kal-El's family dog. As Kon returns to active duty, he's bringing the would-be super-dog along with him as a new friend. After all, Clark doesn't really have time for a dog. Krypto "The Superdog" While on hiatus off-world, Superboy encountered a capsule containing, of all things, a dog. When awakened from its slumber, the canine befriended Kon and returned to Earth with him. There, the dog's ship identified it -- the former family pet of Jor-El, Krypto. The would-be "super-dog" has since developed enhanced powers, much as humanoid Kryptonians on the planet have, and he has shown himself to be quite loyal to the "Super Family." As Clark is much too busy to look after a super-dog, the job fell to Kon, and the two have since become great friends. Krypto is a dog of tremendous powers, but in the end he is merely a dog. He does not understand language beyond a few command words, and he will not be founding any leagues of super-pets. He's just a dog from Krypton, and he behaves like and has the instincts of a dog. This includes, of course, the desire to visit great harm upon anyone who would try to harm his favorite people. At least they've gotten him to stop chasing birds. Logs 2010-01-28 - Rockets and Rogues - Superboy runs into Legacy and Rocket Raccoon. Criminals panic. Category:Characters Category:Features Category:Hero Category:Taken